NATIONAL TV RATINGS (February 19-20, 2018)
February 21, 2018 at 7:06 pm :February 19-20, 2018 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media Notes: #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' gripped viewers as it scored a national TV rating of 42.4% last Tuesday (Feb 20) versus To Love Again (38.7%) and Sherlock Jr. (18%). FPJAP also opened the week strongly with 41.8%, while its two rivals only got 37.5% and 16.9%. #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' scored a national TV rating of 37.8% last Tuesday (Feb 20), beating La Luna Sangre’s 34.1% and Kambal Karibal’s 17.3%. MRCB also opened the week strongly with 36.6%, while its two rivals got 31.7% and 16.2%. #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' remained unbeaten as it registered a national TV rating of 30.4%, compared to The Blood Sisters (22%) and Wowowin (14.1%) last Monday (Feb 19). #Olivia’s (Eula Valdez) revelation about Calvin’s (Nash Aguas) involvement in the death of Victor (Albert Martinez) in The Good Son last Tuesday (Feb 20) drew more viewers as the show hit 21%, while Kapantay ay Langit got 25.7% and The One That Got Away only got 12.3%. 'February 19, 2018 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.8% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.5% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.3% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.0% #''Chacha'' (IBC) - 21.1% #''The Good Son'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.7% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.6% #''Ika-6 Na Utos'' (GMA) - 19.5% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Sherlock Jr.'' (GMA) - 16.9% #''Asintado'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.8% #''Kambal, Karibal'' (GMA) - 16.2% #''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (IBC) - 15.1% #''The Stepdaughters'' (GMA) - 14.9% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 14.1% #''Hanggang Saan'' (ABS-CBN) / Haplos (GMA) / Till My Heataches End (IBC) - 13.8% #''The King is in Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.7% #''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (IBC) - 12.1% #''The One That Got Away'' (GMA) / NBA All-Star Weekend: Team LeBron vs. Team Steph (IBC) - 11.3% #''The Fairly OddParents'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: League of Gods'' (GMA) - 9.3% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Pay the Ghost'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.0% '19 February 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.7%) / Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (0.8%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (Replay): Kontrabando (1.0%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (0.5%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.7%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.5%) :Magandang Buhay (5.8%) vs. Hunter X Hunter ‘S3’ (5.7%) / Yo-Kai Watch (5.8%) / Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (6.9%) / Crimson Girl (5.9%) vs. Morning Kris (4.3%) :NBA All-Star Weekend: Team LeBron vs. Team Steph (11.3%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters: Pay the Ghost (9.0%) vs. Chibi Maruko Chan: TV Drama (5.8%) / Kapuso Movie Festival: League of Gods (9.3%) :Sana Dalawa ang Puso (15.4%) / It’s Showtime (17.1%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.7%) / Ika-6 Na Utos (19.5%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (13.8%) / APO Tanghali Na! (23.3%) / Chacha (21.1%) :Asintado (16.8%) vs. The Stepdaughters (14.9%) vs. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (12.1%) :Showbiz Unlimited (7.8%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (15.1%) vs. Hanggang Saan (13.8%) vs. Haplos (13.8%) :The King is in Love (13.0%) / The Blood Sisters (22.0%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (10.6%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (30.4%) vs. Wowowin (14.1%) vs. Kilos Pronto (2.5%) / Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (2.8%) :Express Balita (35.3%) vs. TV Patrol (32.5%) vs. 24 Oras (19.6%) vs. Ulat Bayan (4.3%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (41.8%) vs. To Love Again (37.5%) vs. Sherlock Jr. (16.9%) vs. PTV Sports (5.1%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (36.6%) vs. La Luna Sangre (31.7%) vs Kambal, Karibal (16.2%) vs. Dear My Sister (7.8%) :Kapantay ay Langit (25.6%) vs. The Good Son (19.7%) vs. The One That Got Away (11.3%) vs. One Well-Raised Daughter (7.7%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (3.4%) :Black (7.8%) vs. Fight For My Way (7.1%) vs. Meteor Shower (6.5%) / The Suspicious Housekeeper (2.8%) vs. PTV News Headlines (1.3%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.1%) / Bandila (2.4%) vs. Saksi (3.5%) / Front Row: Ang Kambal (1.9%) vs. News Team 13 (2.1%) vs. BizNews (1.1%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (1.7%) / O Shopping (0.9%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.0%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (1.5%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.5%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.9%) / Oras ng Himala (0.7%) Source: Kantar Media 'February 20, 2018 - Tuesday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.4% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.9% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 28.7% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.6% #''Chacha'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''The Good Son'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.0% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 20.8% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''Ika-6 Na Utos'' (GMA) - 20.3% #''Sherlock Jr.'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''Kambal, Karibal'' (GMA) - 17.3% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 16.4% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.8% #''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.7% #''The Stepdaughers'' (GMA) - 15.4% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Asintado'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.1% #''Haplos'' (GMA) - 14.0% #''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 13.2% #''The One That Got Away'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''Hanggang Saan'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.2% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''The King is in Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.1% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Transit'' (ABS-CBN) / The Fairly OddParents (IBC) - 10.6% '20 February 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :O Shopping (0.5%) / Kape’t Pandasal (0.6%) / TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (Replay) (0.9%) vs. I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (Replay): Ika-Limang Utos (0.6%) vs. Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (5.3%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.3%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.3%) :Magandang Buhay (5.6%) vs. Hunter X Hunter ‘S3 (4.7%) / Yo-Kai Watch (5.8%) / Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (7.7%) / Crimson Girl (6.4%) vs. Morning Kris (5.1%) vs. Kamen Rider Build (4.4%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Transit (10.6%) vs. Chibi Maruko Chan: TV Drama (6.1%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie CInema: Monsters vs. Aliens (8.7%) / KapinoyLand (16.4%) :Sana Dalawa Ang Puso (15.7%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (11.8%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Kubot The Aswang Chronicles 2 (9.3%) :APO Tanghali Na! (23.6%) / Chacha (22.7%) vs. It’s Showtime (15.8%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (13.2%) / Ika-6 Na Utos (20.3%) :Asintado (14.1%) vs. The Stepdaughters (15.4%) vs. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (13.7%) :Showbiz Unlimited (7.8%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (16.4%) vs. Hanggang Saan (12.2%) vs. Haplos (14.0%) :The King Is In Love (11.1%) / The Blood Sisters (20.4%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (10.6%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (28.7%) vs. Wowowin (15.0%) vs. Kilos Pronto (2.4%) / Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (2.6%) :Express Balita (35.5%) vs. TV Patrol (30.9%) vs. 24 Oras (20.8%) vs. Ulat Bayan (4.4%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (42.4%) vs. To Love Again (38.7%) vs. Sherlock Jr. (18.0%) vs. PTV Sports (5.2%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (37.8%) vs. La Luna Sangre (34.1%) vs. Kambal, Karibal (17.3%) vs. Dear My Sister (7.5%) :Kapantay ay Langit (25.7%) vs. The Good Son (21.0%) vs. The One That Got Away (12.3%) vs. One Well-Raised Daughter (7.3%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (3.3%) :Black (7.9%) vs. Fight For My Way (7.9%) vs. Meteor Shower (7.1%) vs. PTV News Headlines (1.5%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (4.0%) vs. Saksi (3.4%) vs. The Suspicious Housekeeper (3.1%) vs. Public Eye (1.2%) :Bandila (2.6%) vs. Alisto! (2.1%) vs. News Team 13 (1.8%) :My Puhunan (1.6%) / O Shopping (0.5%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.1%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (1.1%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.6%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.7%) / Oras ng Himala (0.4%) Source: Kantar Media